Nier Bent
by LinBao
Summary: Kaine always considered herself to be a woman. Or at least she WANTS to be. She's a freak. Than she meet Nier, and he accepted her for who she was. She learned it was 'okay' not being fully female...This is a problem. A BIG Problem...
1. Dilemma

Nier_Replicant Bent

Nier…Such a delicate young man, isn't he? That's what I thought when we first meet…but I soon learned for a 'delicate' looking boy, he knew how to hold his own! Anyway, at the time I wasn't very impressed, and FUCK! I was mad as all hell when that beast got away! Even when I passed out, I thought it was all over, he knew I had a shade inside me, yet he let me live. I was grateful for that...I lived to see another day, a day where I can finally shit on that lizard for killing grandma… When we finally parted, I hated to say it, but I almost missed the kid. He DID help, after all…But no, I knew making friends at this point was impossible, and besides, he's long gone by now. Another day being alone…well, not exactly alone, not with HIM inside me…

But that kid came back, and not only help me beat that thing for good, he SAVED me. Me of all people…even though he knew nothing about me…nothing about this thing inside me, nothing about me packing some serious FUCKING heat. He still accepted, and called me his friend. I knew from there, my life wasn't exactly over…it only just began, it was a new beginning with Nier, the devoted younger brother rescuing his sister from the black scrawl, Grimoire Weiss, the fucking know it all piece of shit wrapped in toilet paper, and myself, in a journey to ultimately save the world. We traveled to various places, meet interesting people, did chores for elderly. At first it was all mundane, but then I learned that it wasn't so bad. I even enjoyed some of the tasks we performed (ex. Killing loads of SHADES), and all was right with the world….

But no, it wasn't right with the world, at least not in mine…Ive been having a serious problem. A SERIOUS. FUCKING. PROBLEM here. I've been noticing Nier a lot more lately, I stare at him longer than necessary… my eye wonder dangerously… whenever we walk, I keep staring at his ass…now, I know, you'd say to yourself, 'there isn't anything wrong, Kaine, your simply developing feeling for the kid' But that's not the REAL problem here…me liking him is seriously bugging the crap out of me. It's not so much me liking him is the problem here, it's the things I IMAGINE, the thing I WANT to do to him that scares me…let me put it to you all this way…When I think about Nier, and wanting to have sex with him, I don't imagine myself being the WOMAN in that scenario…I think of myself as the fucker, and him as the fuckee….

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME! I've always HATED myself for being 'different'. I'll straight out say it, I have a cock, damn it! A long, hard 8 inch hotdog with everything on it! FUCK! I want to FUCK him, I want to fuck him so hard he'd think he's a girl… and SHIT! The kids fucking 15! He's 7 years younger than me, damn it! That makes me a fucking pedophile… A boy loving, ass fucking pedophile! And I couldn't take it anymore. When he's close to me, when he bends down to pick things up….it makes me want to…FUCK! I always get rock hard whenever he does something that just tickles me the right way. That ass, his skin, his voice…Fuck. It makes the male in me want to FUCK him. MAKE HIM MY FUCKING CUNT BOY….!

….Damn. I just had to let all that out, you know? It's a strange site when you think about it, right? 'A well-endowed woman….nice ass…curvy body…wide hips…swinging meat… Fucking the shit out of this little kid'…Its defiantly not something you see every day…or HEAR about either…

This whole thought started when we all went to the beach, with Weiss and Emil…Now the boys were in their bathing suits, which alone made me pitch a tent…But what Nier was wearing…without a care in the world he whore the tightest little bathing shorts I've ever scene. It was then and there I couldn't take it anymore. I found a little rock by the beach to hide by, and you know what I did? I masturbated. I jacked of for a long time…thinking of all the things I'd do to the kid…FUCK!

Flash forward to the present. Currently Nier, Weiss, and I are wondering the northern plains, collecting medial herbs for Popola. She's some lady who pretty much pays the kid to do stupid shit like pulling weeds, and knows everything….

"Kaine, are you okay?"

I suddenly jerked my head forward, facing to see who just spoke…

"Nier," I mumbled, gesturing towards him. "WHAT?"

"You've been staring out into space for the longest time…Something on your mind?" said Nier. Sure enough, I've been staring into space, medical herbs forgotten. "Fuck of…", I responded.

"Common, Kaine, don't be like that! If your worried about the shades, we'd protect you."

Damn him for caring…especially since my thoughts about him are usually dirty. I didn't deserve his kindness….

"I said FUCK OFF! I just want to think by myself for a bit, k?" Just than Weiss decided to chime in:

"For Pete's sake woman, do you need to be so vile? I don't even know why he bothers…."

Nier turns sharply at Weiss, "Its because were friends! Why shouldn't I help?"

"Even if it means you to suffer her vulgarity?" responds Weiss.

"Of course! Besides, that's the way Kaine has always been! Don't tell me you expected a different response from her, did you? Did it surprise you that much? You know better than that!"

Weiss, surprised with Nier's reasoning, states, " I suppose your right…though I still cant stand it!"

Kaine, who'd been watching the whole exchange, couldn't help but appreciate Nier standing up for her like that. Not that she needed it, of course, but still…. 'Damn, that's why I feel guilty for thinking these sick thoughts about him…hes so nice, honest, pure even…Shit."

"kaine? We're heading out now! Common!" shouted Nier

"Right" responded Kaine. 'Maybe I'll get over it' Kaine thought, 'Maybe I can learn to love him…as opposed to giving into my sick, male thoughts….besides…he isn't THAT kind of guy….FUCK why is it so complicated? Im a WOMAN, worried about a HOMPOHOBIC RELAIONSHIP WITH A MAN'

"…Im so fucked up" whispered Kaine, as she walked alongside her companions.

Nier, being the observer of the group, heard her silent words and took note of it. 'Im really worried about Kaine.' Nier thought, 'When we return the herb, need to find some time to have a talk with her…'

Nier, determined to get to the bottom of it all, walked towards his home village. Determination filling his heart as he took each step, as he prepares himself for what's about to come…

END


	2. Great Idea

Author note:

To those reading and reviewing, id like to personally thank you guys. There just simply isn't enough Nier fan fiction out there. I will warn you guys, this series might become more graphic later on. Though I plan to do a whole BUNCH of Nier fan fiction. Ones thats are not close to being THIS perverse. This story was a personal request from a friend of mine. So weather this story is good or bad, I'd appreciate a comment for every chapter, what I should change, if anything sucked, any type of feedback is appreciated. In the future rating may go up to M. Thank you for your cooperation and acceptance. On with the story.

[Kaine's POV]:

It took us some time, but we finally made it back to Nier's village with the medical supplies. I thought we'd never make it back. Once we made it to the front gate, I decided to wait outside…

We spend hours picking up some shit ass weeds, all for little money. When it comes to the nice department, Nier is the cheap hoe on the street, and Popola would be his pimp. We don't even get much recognition for any of this…But Nier does it anyway. That's just the kind of guy he is… Kind, strong (not stronger than me, of course), handsome…shirtless, weak, sweet voice…he's such a little bitch! Fuck, sometimes I just can't control myself!

"…What's the matter, sunshine? Can't keep your thoughts off of him, eh?"

…It was HIM again…

"…Just fuck off, Tyrann" I mumbled. Tyrann wasn't having any of it. "aww common, sunshine, you should let yourself go sometimes, admit these feelings, get that heavy burden off of your… chest". Suddenly, My left arm started moving on its own, reaching lower and lower to my...

"STOP, you piece of shit! I won't let you do this! Not in the fucking mood!" I shouted

"ohhhoho! Touched a nerve, did i?" replied Tyrann. If I didn't know any better, I bet that piece of shit is smirking to himself right about now.

"yea, you fucking did", I replied. "Just shut up and let me think for a sec…". I sat in silence for a while, need to stop thinking about him for while...but damn! The only way for me to stop thinking about Nier these days is to...let it out...

"fuck it" I couldn't take it anymore, "I need to rub one out..."

[Nier's POV]:

"Hmm, what should I get today?" I muttered to myself as I looked around the market place… Kaine just hasn't been herself lately. She's been more distant than usual, she hasn't been eating much, either. I really want to help her out…

"So what is it that you're looking for, lad?" Replied Weiss, with his usual air or importance.

I thought about my answer as I looked at the great tome…

"To be honest, Weiss? I'm not sure, but I want to get something for Kaine"

"For that bimbo! What on earth for?" shouted Weiss.

"look, I know you aren't a fan of her…language, or look, but she hasn't been herself lately"

"What do you mean?" Replied the old Tome

I thought about my response to Weiss's question, and answered with, "…She's been more distant lately. Not talking much, staring out into space, barely eating her meals, and heck, she isn't even cursing at the shades a s much! Don't tell me you didn't notice any of this" I finally ended.

Weiss was silent for a short while, until he replied, "You know, now that you mention it, she HAS been less of a whore lately"

"I KNOW, right?" I replied, without thinking what he actually said. "Wait, What?"

Frustrated, Weiss states, "Im trying to say I know what you mean, she HAS been less moody. And I sort of miss my little jabs with her."

Satisfied with Weiss's answer, "You see? Whatever is bothering her, I may as well TRY and help her out of her funk. Maybe getting her a gift might just be that something."

"I see…" Weiss answered

Both of us grew silent, looking around the market area for SOMETHING, anything she might appreciate. As I looked around a clothing bin, I realization struck me, "I GOT IT!"

Weiss, clearly surprised by my sudden outburst, replies, "YOU GOT WHAT! Must you shout at every realization!"

"I think I figured out what I should get her" I finish.

"Don't ignore me… sigh…fine, what is it? Lets hear it"

"A new Lingerie set" I reply, happily

"A NEW WHAT! Why on earth is THAT a good idea?"

"Well" I began, "the ones shes got on now have been a bit tattered from the constant fights. It's the only thing she seems to be remotely interested in, she'd appreciate it, and lets face it, a few more fights and the whole thing will be ripped apart, don't tell me your looking forward to the site of her…?"

"ALL RIGHT, all right!" said Weiss, "I, uh, get it. You've made your point. OH GOD. Just thinking about her walking around with nothing on…Being seen with a naked whore wearing nothing but her underwear and no top, being SEEN around the streets with her…! The things people would say! Is just…uhh...!" Suddenly, Weiss momentary stops , and flops to the floor! Did he just…? Faint? Can books DO that?

"Uh…Weiss?" No response.

"Oh well, guess, I'll just have to carry you around for a bit" I picked up Weiss from the floor and made my purchase of Kaine's new outfit…Im pretty sure I made a good choice, this one looks entirely identical to her old short negligee, it was nearly an exact replica of her older one, except this is brand new, and seems like it would last her a long while…

"hmm…" I started thinking about her usual attire in general. It's always been strange, don't get me wrong, but she had an interesting set. She where a Negligee and… should I even call them panties? It just doesn't work, they're clearly not. Its not something most women would wear, even…. It's sort of a feminine version of a…jock strap? Yea, I feel like its more of a jock strap than panties, for sure…a feminine jock strap. Why in the world would she where something like that…?

"Thinking too much about this... Alright, got Kaine her gift! I hope she likes it!" I said. Then, I realized something… "And maybe I should ask Popola for some missions where it takes us to sunnier, nicer looking places. The change of pace might be good for all of us!" My plan is full proof! Operation get kaine to feel better is on its way! Hopefully it would not only help Kaine out, but get all of us to open up, get to know each other a little more! Maybe invite Devola and Popola along…? I'll defiantly try to bring Emil along for the ride too! Should I bring Yonah along…?

[Narrator POV]:

As Nier makes preparations for his next big assignment, Kaine still is tormented by her lustful thoughts about our main hero, and Weiss is still his usual prude self. Nier walks off with all his purchases in hand, looking forward to Kaine's reaction to his gift.


	3. Stiff

Author's Note:

Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, guys! I know you guys already reviewed the story, but as long as you review EACH chapter I do, I'll continue with this. Hell, afterwards make a decent amount of one shots for Nier, because again ,there aren't enough Nier stories on this site. I may even expand on some stuff that happened in 'Grimoire Nier', an artbook that came out in japan only. 10 short stories are in the book too. Many of them really cool (one story completely revealing Kaine as a hermaphrodite, and Kid Nier has a really DARK past). Anyway, on with the story

Narrator POV:

"Some place sunny?" Exclaimed Popola

"Yea! Preferably missions that take place around the seafront area" finished Nier, while wearing a silly looking grin

Popola sat, thinking, "Hmm…it's not that I mind so much, but in all honesty, we've been pretty dependent on you guys. The villagers consider you a godsend, Nier, weather you see it or not…The towns folk live in tough times, and for you guys to just up and be gone for 1 week…"

But Nier just looked at Popola, smiling, "that's the beauty of it! Think about our break as another 'mission'. You said it yourself that we needed to build up our relations with the seafront. Plus, a lot of the villagers have wanted us to get them certain things we'd only be able to get in Seafront! And on top of that…"

"The shades" interrupted Popola, "have been attacking our villagers whenever I would send them out to hunt for food…and their nest is located…"

"Close to Seafront" Finished Nier, satisfied. "As long as we stay close to seafront and keep the shades at bay, the village will be safe, AND they wouldn't have to worry about food for awhile!"

"You've made good points" exclaimed Popola, "If you're able to satisfy the villagers with their requests, keep the shades at bay, and help Seafront with some of THEIR issues... it's a win win senerio. We'd finally be able to broker an alliance with Seafront… They'd send more guards and supplies to help the village, the rode from here to Seafront would be safe, and we may be able to expand our village. It would take time, but eventually our little village will grow as big as Seafront!"

Nier just sat there, not sure where Popola was going with this. Whenever she started on a bit of a rant ,it's just hard to get her to stop. "Uhh, im not sure about all of THAT, but it would be nice to just take a bit of a break. Maybe you, Devola, and Yonah can come too… You know, Kaine and I would spend a whole day on a mission, and the day after that we'd all just kick back, and relax by the beach" Nier smiled to himself, sheepishly.

Popola just stared at him. "I get that, but Im unable to leave my post here. I'm the village head, after all. Also, I actually need Devola around for a short while…And you know Yonah cant leave the village. She's currently too sick for such a venture, you know that, Nier.

Nier looked at Popola, "I actually forgot about that…Yonah can't just leave, can she…?" he looked down, sullen.

Popola couldn't stand to see the cute little kid beating himself up about it… "Tell you what, Both Devola and I will watch her, and take great care of her, she can stay with me at the library for a while"

"You'd do that?" Nier looked up, surprised

"Of course" finished Popola, smiling

"…Thank you. She really loves this place, loves you guys. She'll be happy hanging out here." replied Nier.

"Alright" Popola said. "Thanks again for the herbs. Go home and take a rest for the day. You earned it."

Nier nodded in agreement, as he heads towards the door, he dropped Kaine's gift, and Weiss, to the floor

Popola, noticing this, says "Is the Weiss? What's wrong with him? And what's in the box?"

Nier picked up kaine's gift, and his friend, off the floor and responds, "Oh, he passed out thinking about Kaine naked. I also bought lingerie!" Nier smiled, innocently.

Popola just stared at him….'Did I hear that right?'

But before she could interrogate him further, He already left.

She just sat there… "Weiss? Passed out? Thinking about Kaine, naked? Nier buys Lingerie? For himself...?" She Paused, "You know what? Forget he even said it!" Popola shouted, incredulously.

Nier's POV:

I walked towards the gate with a massive smile. 'I just couldn't help it! I can't wait to see the look on Kaine's face when she gets her gift! Knowing her, she'd probably be mad, but I KNOW deep down she'd appreciate it…Hm? Whats that moving?'

Nier realized Weiss was turning in his sleep, inside his bag

"uhh..No more! I had enough of this, vile woman…" Weiss muttered in his sleep. "stop this debauchery at once! Don't do THAT. The poor flowers…the villagers are doomed" Weiss trembled.

"Bawhahaha!" I just couldn't help myself. I never hear Weiss talk like this, and in his sleep! Got to tell Kaine about it later… She'd NEVER let Weiss live it down…

"looks like I made it to the gate! I hope Kaine didn't wait too long…"

Kaine POV:

Kaine had been sitting behind a rock for nearly 10 minutes. Her back against the rock, while sitting on the ground…

"…I…cant help myself" Kaine said, while holding… her swelled up and stiff male organ. The blood vessels on her object started shaking. She continued.

'…that's right, sunshine' Tyrann continued. 'Just let it out, I know you enjoying yourself.'

"That's…not true…" Kaine started panting

'That's horseshit and you know it' squealed Tyrann, "You always go on with how you HATED your freak body, HATED it whenever I forced you to please yourself…I AM you left arm, after all…'

"Noo…I can't control myself…your lying…" Kaine narrows her eyes and opens her lips, rapidly moves her hand faster…

'You're the little liar…hate your body? Looks to me like you enjoy doing what you're doing. You're totally getting into this! I don't know if you noticed…but in not doing ANY of this…you are, sunshine…which arm are you stroking with?'

Completely lost in the moment, her breathing becomes much more rapid, she leans her head on the small rock, and her eyes lose focus as she looks up into the night sky

'…Your using your RIGHT hand, sunshine. No bullshitting your way out of this one…'

"YOUR RIGHT, FUCK!" shouts Kaine "ha…I want this, I FUCKING want this!" She's close to her limit… "I fucking want him! FUCK! I want him so bad! I want a piece of that ass! FUCK! IM SO FUcKED UP!" Kaine shouting to herself, in tears, while still in the middle of her work… "Why do I think these things? I want to do SO MANY WEIRD THINGS TO HIM. POUnD HiM! FUUUCK! Why AM I SO FUCKED UUUUUP!

The deed was finally over, she finished.

"…ha…ha" Kaine panted, now exhausted…her breathing slowly getting back to normal, while still looking up into the night sky…

"…I do want this. I can't just lie to myself anymore…I…like this" She stated.

"…I like this a lot. Im fucking messed up. Im dirty minded, want to fuck anything within a 10 foot radius. Apparently I get off on fucking little boys like…Nier." Kaine finished.

'…But I don't want to think of Nier like that… he's done so much for me. He gave my life meaning again. I have friends now…and im…happy. Do I love him? Or do I just want to fuck him?

Kaine sits, contemplates to herself for a bit, when she hears a familiar voice shouting outside:

"Kaine, KAINE! Where are you hiding at? I need to talk to you for a sec!"

…It was Nier! Oh crap, oh crap! He isn't that far from here! Need to put my underwear on…Shit!

"Kaine? You asleep?" Nier walks towards Kaine's Location

Shit, shit, shit! Need too…alright! got my under where on! I've been whereing my cloths the whole time…nothing missing…what about the mess? Fuck it! Need to improvise!

Kaine stands up, and walks away from the rock, towards Nier…

"…What do you want, Nier?"

[To Be Continued]


	4. Thanks, Nier

Authors Note:

Sorry for the late post guys, just wanted to let you all know I'm not dead just yet! Been busy with a lot of stuff. Lost my job recently, so I've been busy looking for work. Plus, I'm in the middle of school and a TON of video games (Kirby's Epic Yarn, Rhythm Heaven Fever, Tales of Graces F, etc). So sorry about all of that guys, on to chapter 4…

"…What do you want, Nier?" After what Kaine had just done, she was NOT in the mood to talk to him. She hoped that Nier didn't notice the slight crack in her voice. Fortunately for her, he didn't notice… He seemed really excited about something…

"Kaine! There you are!" Nier's eyes were simply beaming at her. Kaine took notice and wasn't sure what to think… Seems like she's in the clear, Nier didn't notice what she was doing behind the rock. She decided to go along with Nier's conversation….

"Whats got you so fucking happy? Did anything happen in the Village?"

"Nope, nothing like that!" Nier swatted his hand dismissively, "I got you some stuff!"

Kaine, slightly surprised, was about to speak, when out of nowhere…

"GAH!" shouted Weiss, who while passed out, Nier decided to put the book in his bag, along with Kaine's new outfit. "NO! Not the cloths! Get me out of this infernal place!" Nier simply laughed. Kaine couldn't help but smirk at Weiss's current position. Nier opened the bag he was carrying, and in a rush, Weiss came flying out in panic.

"Thank the gods! I thought the vile nightmare would never end…!" Nier couldn't help but chuckle at Weiss's torment. The sacred tome noticed this, however

"And you! Don't you ever stuff me in some bag, like im some mere book! Im Grimoire Weiss! The all powerful..."

"…And all knowing sacred tome" Nier interrupted, "I Know, Weiss."

"…You don't look anything special to me, crappy book, you'd do better as a pamphlet for some fucking retirement home" Kaine barbed. Weiss looked at her incredulously

"You dare ridicule me! I knew getting her that gift was a bad idea! I don't even see why we even went through the trouble…"

"Gift?" Kaine interrupted, "What Gift?" She simply stared at Nier for an explanation…

"Well…" now it seemed to be Nier's turn to be unsure of what to say… What should he say without her blowing his chance at kindness off?

"I noticed lately…we've been in countless lately, and I noticed that your outfit is more worn and torn than usual…"

Kaine looked up, listening to what Nier what trying to say…this looked like a good sign

"…so I thought that since you weren't a fan of wearing full clothing, you'd might appreciate this" He started reaching in the bag, revealing Kaine's new outfit. Kaine stared, wide eyed.

"You've done way too much for me and my sis. You've helped me out so much. I know I don't say it often…but I really appreciate all the help… I wasn't sure what to get exactly…I'm no lingerie expert, but I decided to get an exact replica... The outfit is fine, I got you a negligee, but I wasn't sure about your…Underwear. What kind is it? I don't think I've seen THAT before, at least, not on women…"

"Enough!" Kaine shouted, out of nowhere. Nier and Weiss just stared at her…Unsure what to say.

Kaine decided to storm off on her own….

Weiss couldn't help but say, "Your right, lad. Kaine hasn't been herself lately. Well, she is normally moody, but not this moody!" Nier stared back at Weiss, nodding in agreement. "Go and have a talk with her, you seem to have a knack at understanding a situation, despite your crudeness…"

Nier looked at Kaine from the distance, now filled with determination, "I Will Weiss. Be right back…" he took the bag and outfit with him…

Nier found her standing near a river, staring into it. She heard his footsteps creeping closer

Kaine turned to look at Nier, "I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…" Kaine inched closer to Nier, and he simply handed her the new outfit. "I really DO appreciate it…I didn't even think I needed a new one. Now that you mention it…" She took a quick glance at herself "It IS falling apart"

Nier started to smile. He got through to her

Kaine just stared at the ground "I'm sorry about lashing out… I didn't think anyone would ever consider my well being like this… I'm just not used to it… And I don't deserve the outfit"

Nier didn't like seeing her get so down on herself like this… When Kaine finally looked back up at him, her desolate eyes shot straight through his heart.

Nier just walked closer to her "You DO deserve it" he said, filled with meaning, "You deserve more than you know…seriously, thanks" Nier looked straight at her.

Both now standing in silence, for how long, they weren't sure.

Kaine finally spoke up "I…I don't know what I'm supposed to say at times like this…"

Nier simply looked at her. "Thanks would be about right" He just stood there, smiling

That smile… His smile

"….Thanks, Nier"

He couldn't help but grin like an idiot. "don't thank me just yet, when I neared the gate, I also got us some food!" And with that, he pulled out a massive blanket along with a basket filled to the brim with food! But not only that, he pulled out meat, and lots of it!

Kaine was simply speechless. He must have spent a lot on just her, doing all of these nice things, and here she was, thinking of him like he was some kind of fucking…

She couldn't take it anymore, she started crying… Silent tears started to fall.

Nier was surprised at her current actions, "Kaine…" he then held her hand, gesturing her toward the little picnic spot he set up "Comon, don't be sad, this was all for you! Don't ever think you don't deserve any of this! You'll feel better once you eat, you'll see! Nier reasoned.

'…if only he knew' Kaine thought, 'if only he knew why I was even this upset….

Both sat and enjoyed each others company while they ate. After a certain period of time Kaine eventually gotten better and they both ate their dinner together. "Oh! That reminds me; I got some great news to tell you! We got a new mission!"  
>Kaine looked up, still stuffing herself. She murmured while still messily eating her meal loudly at Nier's general location. Her way of showing that she was paying attention, listening….<p>

Too Be continued


	5. Inner turmoil

Sorry for the lateness guys. Been fairly busy as of late Also wanted to give a shot out to Sunfire130 for reviewing every chapter! I'd like to say to those who have been reading thus far, don't review just 1 chapter of mine, review each of them! Would like to improve my writing, and I would love you guys to mention the good, the bad, give criticism, etc. So I'd be able to edit and make a better story in general. Now without further ado…On to our story:

"Alright, so let me get this straight" Kaine said as the three walked (in Weiss case, float) towards their destination, "Were pretty much getting a break?" She just wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Yup" Said Nier, delightfully. "We still got to fight off some shades, but nothing we can't handle."

"And you're sure your sister will be alright with this, lad?" said Weiss.

Nier looked back at the ancient tome, "Yea, were good. Oh, Popola made reservations to stay at the Inn…but this time, we both get our own room

Kaine went wide eyed "both?"

"Both" Nier mimicked

Kaine wasn't sure what to make of this, "What makes you THINK id want to do anything like this? I'll just wait outside of town like I normally do…"

"Actually" Nier replies, "its better that were IN the village, one of our first assignments is to locate this shade that's residing within Seafront itself, and rumor has it, it's taking the form of a human" Nier cringed at the thought. "So were all needed in town"

Kaine still wasn't completely convinced. Nier, noticing this, states, "it won't be too bad. Besides, you need this Kaine. The place were staying in has a whole bunch of stuff! Apparently they got a training room, All you can eat buffets, swimming pool…"

"…And a library" Weiss interjected.

Nier couldn't help but chuckle "haha…Yea, and a library."

Kaine simply stared at him. Nier decided to voice his own thoughts, "You earned this Kaine, don't think you don't. I know you're not exactly happy with yourself, but maybe you can enjoy yourself, even if its for a short while." Nier finished, all smiles.

Kaine smiled back, "….Thanks, Nier"

[Nier's POV]

I couldn't help but smile back. The three of us continued our little journey wards seafront, in silence. Im just real happy seeing her smile back…her smile. It may be one of the reasons why I fight for her. Her smile. When I first meet Kaine, she seemed…Empty, like she hadn't had real companionship or someone to take care of her for a long time…It must have been hard…After all, I can relate, to an extent…

I hate shades. Always had. Nothing in his world will change that. When I realized she had a shade living inside her, I wasn't sure what to think. But now I know for certain. Despite that evil living in her, she still strives to do good…She's a good person, plain and simple…

…

Though lately, I think I like her way more than I thought. I think im growing feelings for her… I'm not too sure. It's a conclusion I came up with recently…

I love Yonah, she will always be first in my thoughts… And now, Kaine has been in my thoughts just as much. Like Yonah, I want to see them both happy, I want to protect them both, I want to do anything in my power to help them both… Oh yes, Kaine's been in my thoughts and prayers, just as much as Yonah.

I don't care how weird she looks, or what she's hiding under those bandages, nothing would change that…Maybe this trip will do us both some good, spend some time together, even…

[Kaine POV]

"…Nier?" He seemed to be staring out into space.

She just looked at him, and decided to snap him out of it: "NIER! You fucker! You dad handling gay tit! I'll fuck you so much I'll make you into a faggot! You frog licking piece of shit!"

Now THAT snapped him out of it. He looked at her incredulously, while Weiss started Fuming,

"SUCH LANGUAGE! Why in the lord's great name would you spout such vile words? DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME?" Weiss fumed.

"Well you two were so fucking busy in your own little worlds, you ass hats didn't realize were here at seafront! Had to say something, you dick!" Kaine finished.

Nier looked around. She was right, they were by the gate, and he almost walked past it.

"Err…yes, sorry about that. Thanks, Kaine" Nier apologized.

Kaine simply huffed, and walked towards the gate. Nier and Weiss simply stared at her, walking off in the distance.

"…So, what were you thinking about, Weiss?" Nier was still staring at Kaine, still in shock with her choice of words.

"Uhh…" began Weiss, just as shocked as Nier was with kaine's "Was thinking about the various reading material I may come across…But now" He began.

"I Know…Weiss…Where does she come up with that stuff?" both eventually got over their initial shock and walked towards Seafront.

[To Be Continued]


	6. The Spring Palace

**[Author's Note]**

Thanks for all the support, guys, and sorry this took so long! Went to E3 this year and did a whole bunch of cool stuff! It's nice seeing 3 reviews for a chapter. Shout out to Sunfire130 and Yuya-Hime for the consistent reviews, if not for you, I wouldn't have don't the other chapters! Also thanks, SlvrNightX, you've made good points, and your right: I'm going to start making these chapters longer. I actually agree that it would be a better story overall if I made the chapters longer. Each chapter consisted of about 1200 words; I'll go for 2000, even 3000. Also, one more thing: As things are going, this story may end up being graphic. Before I further into the story, I'd like your feedback as to how far is TO FAR, (though chapter 3 was defiantly graphic). Would you like more of this? Or keep it a bit tame? This is why I need feedback, to make this into a decent story for you ALL to enjoy. Thanks again, and now on to the story….

**[Narrator POV]**

As our three hero's entered Seafront, Kaine couldn't help but star out into the city and marvel. This was her first time into Seafront, after all... Nier, noticed Kaine's bewilderment, however.

"Welcome to Seafront" Nier said to Kaine, with a smile, "big, isn't it?"

Kaine only nodded back, her eyes were still on the ocean in the distance.

"We should keep going, were supposed to meet with our benefactor who'd be taking us in for the week…Someplace called 'The Spring Palace'…Huh. Wonder what that's like?" Nier said in wonder…

Weiss, being the vast dead knowledge that he is, exclaimed, "I believe that maybe a hotel. It used to be a temporary stop for hundreds of people before this world went into ruin. It was not only used as simply a place to rest, however. There were even buffets, theaters, restaurants, even hot springs. Many would go to these for…"

"So…" Nier cut Weiss of, "It's basically an Inn, but way bigger, right?" Nier simply grinned at Weiss.

Weiss couldn't help but stare at his companion. "…sign…If you MUST call it that, than yes. It's a bigger Inn"

Nier's grin grew wider, "Nice! I can wait to see what kind of beds they got…I hope they are nicer than the ones back home…some nights my back just kills me, you know?" Now it was Kaine's turn to stare at Nier.

"Speak for yourself, at least you GOT a bed. I sleep with the fucking sheep" Nier and Weiss just stared at her.

"Anyway…" Nier began, "The place is at the center of the town, near the port, so let's go"

The three adjourned and were off. While walking, there were a few people who couldn't help but stare at Nier and his companions, particularly at Kaine. I'm used to it, she thought, no big deal. While this did bother her immensely, it melted away as they walked farther and farther into the city. There were a variety of stores, lined up, selling various wares ranging from fish, to fruit, to weapons. The vendors themselves shouting to passerby's and veers them towards their individual store, competing with one another and slashing prices. Various townsfolk talking in groups and huge numbers, spouting about the latest gossip in the area.

The three walk further and further into the city, and they pass by various restaurants, bars, bookstores, and even a little toy store. It was a lot to take in for Kaine. She couldn't help but smirk seeing the kids playing tag in the corner of the road, and marvel at the site of the various homes littered around the city. Some were small, many were big, and a lot in between. In some ways, it was a mess, but it was one of those city's where to someone who had lived their whole lives here would know this place like the back of their hands. The town's folk were happy. Hell, even the beggars looked fairly healthy. In a world nearing its doom, this place seemed like a paradise to many.

The trio finally reached the center of the city, and they saw many streets, roads, and a lot of townsfolk. In the middle of this massive port, stood a fountain, and various things were happening all at once here: kids playing, parents talking, dogs chasing cats, people laughing. Indeed this was a lively place, and the three couldn't help but have high spirits as they passed by all of this. Eventually, they reached a massive building with yellow bricks. It seemed to be as tall as the lighthouse and had the diameter of 4 homes. The upper levels had balcony's that gave a view of the sea, and the ground level had lush vegetation. It was a sight to behold for any traveler.

The three entered the building, the first floor itself had the reception desk in the center, and many little stores surrounded it, all within the hotel. While our hero's looked around the room, and a man with a mustache walked towards them, "Welcome~! From the looks of you three, you must be the travelers Popola has wrote about!" said the man, happily.

"We are" responded Nier, "I take it you must be **Tom**? You're the person taking us in, right?" the man looked at each of Nier's companions, than to Nier himself, "Indeed, Young man! I am Tom, proprietor, and mayor of the city! I welcome you all to Seafront!" he beamed at them.

Kaine couldn't help but think this guy was a weirdo, Tom had on a gold vest with black buttons, a red shirt, and gold trousers. He had white hair that looked like an ice cream swirl. Kaine looked at him dejectedly. "Anyway" continued Tom, "Id likes to brief you on your tasks, may I speak with you in my office?" Nier looked at the others, "You guys go on an enjoy yourselves, I'll be right back" Kaine and Weiss nodded, and Nier left with Tom.

"where are you off to now, hussy?" Weiss said

"Fuck off, book" Kaine sneered. "Im going to lie down on that couch. It looks fucking comfortable…" Kaine proceeded to lie down.

Weiss couldn't help but shake in disapproval, "Rude…" Weiss, on the other hand, decided to wait by the office door.

**[Nier's POV]**

(30 minutes later….)

I finally left Tom's office with a few things in hand, and I walked towards Weiss, who apparently was waiting by the door for me "I think we're ready. Have you seen Kaine anywhere?"

Weiss looked somewhat flustered, "the hussy is sleeping by the couch. Others have been staring at her since we got in. She can be so embarrassing…" The sacred tome finished.

I couldn't help but chuckled as I walked towards Kaine, and indeed, people were gawking at her from a distance. I think now is a good time to wake her up. As I walked towards her, something seemed different about her…I stopped just a inches away from her. She was fast asleep…and she looked peaceful. It was nice…Come to think of it, I've never seen look this vulnerable before…It made her look different… My mind started to wonder…to her sleeping, to her outfit, and how she looked. Eventually, for the first time, I began thinking sexually. She was sleeping face up, her chest pointing to the ceiling. The sight of her wasn't helping…and her ass was…

"Nier?" Weiss finally spoke up "are you alright, lad?"

I wasn't sure how to respond. "Uhh…yea, I'm alright Weiss. Say, lets leave her be for a few more minutes. Don't want her killing us if we wake her up"

I was really hoping for Weiss to buy into my suggestion, and thankfully, he did.

"Agreed. The less of her causing damage to this establishment, the better" Weiss explained.

I signed with relief. As I sat at the couch across from Kaine's, I just realized that my… Dick was erect. Holy crap…I took a look at her again…Im noticing how good she looks now…? Whoa.

It's a weird feeling. Its like I never looked at her before. I mean REALLY looking at her. She's downright gorgeous…I guess ive been too busy focusing on Yonah that I never really paid any attention to Kaine or the others…That makes sense… have I neglected her this whole time…? I need to think…

**{****FLASHBACK****}**

"**Whats wrong, Kaine?" I looked up at her**

"**Nothing's…wrong" Kaine looked away from me, eyeing the ground. Then suddenly, she replied "You wouldn't understand…."**

…**I just had to say something to her**

"**Maybe not…But I can try" I looked at her, with conviction. She looked up, doubt written all over her face. I decided to speak up. I had to let her know that I cared.**

"**We both know im no fans of shades…But If it means anything…I know about you being part shade, and you may not like yourself about it…." I paused, thinking my words carefully. "I like you" I gave her my biggest grin. Finally, she looked up. We both stood there in silence, until she finally spoke up.**

"**I…don't know where to start" Kaine started to falter.**

"**Start from the beginning. Wherever you think is appropriate" **

"…**it started a long time ago…with grandma…"  
><strong> 

**{****END FLASHBACK****}**

…No, I never neglected her…I just never noticed how beautiful she looked until now. After that, she started opening up. Telling me more about her past, and what makes her….her. It took a while, but she finally told me about the shade living inside of her, and it even had a name.** Tyrann**. I was shocked to learn why she whore the bandages on her arm and leg: She lost them years ago in a shade attack. Tyrann's the reason she's even still alive, and Kaine's bandaged arm and leg are jet black: She had the limbs of a shade…This info she never told me. I saw her change her bandages one night. She thought I didn't notice….but I did…

I never neglected her. Not for a moment…I guess I like her. I like her a lot, actually. Is that okay? She's a shade….She's a beast…

No

She isn't a shade. She's Kaine. She fought for me, laughed with me, swore at me (mostly swearing, of course). Someone who'd I'd truly call a friend…and now, maybe more. I don't care if she's a shade. I…I love her. I'll do anything I can to be there for her…That won't ever change.

"It looks as though she's finally stirring from her slumber" Weiss commented. I looked up; she was indeed getting up. She started looking around, than finally she settled her eyes on me.

"What the FUCK are you two looking at? You both look like someone spunked all over me with their filthy fucking dick cheese or something. What up?"

Both Weiss and I couldn't help but be bewildered by her comments….what's THAT mean?

Kaine walked towards Weiss and I, "So what's the plan? Nier?" I kept staring at her dumbfounded

Crap. I just remembered what Tom said to me in the office. Because of a shade attack 3 days ago, part of the palace was damaged, meaning the three of us have only… 1 room…

It's now or never… "Uh…about that. I got good and bad news. The good news is we don't start our mission for another 2 days…"

Kaine nodded… Alright…I got to do this. You can do this, Nier!

"The bad news is…part of the hotel is in the middle of some renovations…which means…We got to share the room…?" Im dead. Im so dead.

Kaine looked at Nier and Weiss with wide eyes, "WERE WHAT!" she shouted. Many of the hotel guests looked at Kaine with fright. Weiss panicked, and tried to talk sense, "SHHHH! Keep your voice down, hussy! If we get kicked it, than we may kiss this venture goodbye!" Nier decided to add his own take on their new situation,

"D, Don't worry, Kaine. You'll take the bed! I'll take the floor! Think of it as a role reversal…You always had to sleep outside, and I had a bed. It will be… Fun!" Nier looked at her, with pleading eyes.

Kaine visibly softened seeing the look on his face… "Fine, but if you so much as touch me, I'll…"

Nier understood, "it's fine, Kaine. Let's all let of some steam. Weiss, you wanted to check out the library, right?"

Weiss looked perplexed, but then realized, "Ah…Yes, that's right! I'd like to see what kind of reading material Its library has….I heard it has over 3000 different kinds of…"

"Nobody cares, book" Kaine interrupted, "Im going to take a look a bit of a walk…" and as promised, she walked off. Weiss took offence for Kaine cutting her off that way, but decided against going after her, and instead decided on heading to the library. "That low class…whore. She dares to cut me off, wielder of…" Weiss floated off.

Nier stood in the middle. He looked to his left and saw Kaine walking towards a little store within the hotel; he then looked to his right and saw Weiss heading towards the library. Nier just stood there…

"…Sign…Guess I better take a look at the swimming area for now." Nier decided on, and walked toward the staircase.

[Kaine's POV]

I can't believe my fucking LUCK! Im still so confused with my whole fucking issue with him and now…this! Fucking shit is what this all is… And FUCK, weather I like to admit it or not…Nier's been kind to me since the picnic... Maybe…Does he like me? Part of me…hopes so. I'm still confused about this whole thing…fuck, I actually want to fuck him so bad….I need to relieve myself. I need to masturbate someplace….cant with all these fuckers around… But I got to be patient. Nier's right, though. I should just walk this off….may as well see what this place got around here…maybe if I'm lucky I'll score some booze…hey, what's this?

I walked toward what appears to be a store with a lot of…something, not exactly sure what it is. The store's got tons of bookshelves, but there aren't book on display, they look more like black, plastic…boxes? What the fuck is this shit…?

Decided to ask the fucker in charge of this god forsaken establishment, "hey, shopkeep, what the heck ARE these things? They don't look like no books to me…" The fucker started to stare at me. Probably checking me out, maybe. The little piece of shit. Finally, he answered with a shit eating grin, "why, these are video cassettes, mam. VHS tapes from ages past. They're like moving pictures that move, and a lot of them have a wide range in story telling: some have adventure, romance, action, a whole bunch of things….and with the way you look, it's even got naughty stories" This got my attention…This actually seems kind of cool. The dude ended us showing me this thing called a "TV" and it had a "movie" playing. I was mesmerized. Some action thing, but it looked BADASS! There were chainsaws, a shit ton of blood, gore, a ton of swearing….It's got my vote for approval. Fuck yea. Too bad it only lasted 10 minutes. The shop owner looked at me, and said "So, what did you think?" I finally looked back and replied, "That was FUCKING AWESOME". He couldn't help but look at me funny.

"I got to admit, these things are cool…If only we had one of those things around here…to bad its all junk now…."

The shop keeper replied, "Actually, despite how old some of these are, quite a few still exist. They're rare, but It's one of the things this hotel is famous for: We have the most TV's in the world. We have about 67 working TV's. They mostly just sit there, but you can watch VHS tapes, that have been found buried in older civilizations, where this type of medium was abundant. You're a guest here, right? You can borrow these, you know?'

I than turned my attention to the vast amount of…tapes were displayed…there were THIS much of em? …..Who knew?

I decided to take a look around. From the looks of these covers there were actually a lot of cool VHS story things… there were stories filled with gore….Fucking awesome. Horror, romance, drama, a whole bunch of stuff…but then, I noticed a closed off section…huh.

"Hey, VHS guy, what's with this area closed off? What's over there?" He looked right at me, he smirked, and said, "hehe, that all of our inventory of...well, none of its suitable for kids. We save those for some of our higher ranked guests, but since your new around these parts…Your more than welcome to them…If you'd like" he finished with a smile.

…Not for kids…? Then it hit me what he meant. I must have had a surprised look on my face, because the fucker lit up, "With the way you're dressed up, you seem to be the type that would enjoy this stuff…Oh, and the best part?" I looked up, now staring at him in the eye.

"…There ALL Kinds of porn, too" My eyes widened. All….kinds? Even…Even the fucked up shit I LIKE? N…No way…

The dick just smiled and continued…. "You heard me, all kinds. Straight, gay, lesbian, stuff involving furniture, animals, you name it, we'd have it!" He was absolutely beaming.

I…I couldn't help but look at the ground when I asked, "…Anything…?"

He smiled. He knew he got me. Damn him. "ANYTHING. Go ahead and ask. It's strictly confidential here. We do what we can to please our guests." He finished.

"D…Do you have anything…involving hermaphrodites?"

"why, of course we do…is that all?"

"No...There's more…anything involving a hermaphrodite having sex with…men?"

The dude looked somewhat surprised at first, but he immediately went back to normal, and said, "Well…That's and interesting taste, I must say. I don't have anything like that….but I DO have videos of Shemales having sex with men… It's the same thing, is that alright with you?"

I…I don't want this…this is wrong…

'…**whats the matter sunshine? Can't keep your urges in check?'**

No….not him again.

"I…I'll take it" I reached out for the tape and grabbed it.

"Good girl. We will expect the tape being brought back within two days"

I nodded and started to leave, when the guy called out for me

"Oh, and miss? Enjoy yourself, wont you?" he smiled back.

That fucks his grandmother loving piece of shit. He fucking creeps me out…I'm out of here…

Fuck….I can't believe I got something like this…I…Im getting really HARD just thinking about it. FUCK. I need to watch this NOW. I can't fucking STAND it. Im going straight to our room…We should have one of those TV things in our room to use…And with the others gone, I'll have it all to myself….I need to fucking rub this off, I just GOT to….

[To Be Continued]


	7. Letting Go

**[Author's Note]**

Would like to thank you all for your patience, and would also apologize for the long wait. Things happen. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story, based on the few reviews I get plus responses from some of you, the story is going to get graphic, MUCH more graphic. Also would like to say, I mean it when I say reviews mean much to me, would really like more feedback from you guys. I will post chapter 8 once I get at least 4 more reviews. Tell me if the story is lacking, if its to graphic, spelling mistakes, anything you guys see that bothers you, post it in the review. So that when this story finally does end, I may redraft it, and make it a better story as a whole. Again, thanks for the wait, here is the next chapter:

**[Narrator's POV]**

When we last left our heroes they took their separate routes: Nier decided to take a look around the hotel, Weiss left for the library, and Kaine, is approaching their room. She walks, somewhat hastily up the stares, hiding the videos she rented from the lobby. The more people she saw on her way, the more she quickened her pace to their room….

**[Kaine's POV]**

…I….I cant believe I'm doing this…got to get to the fucking room already, this….is to embarrassing! Got to get this tape out of site! Where was that room again…? Oh, yea…

'Bet you cant WAIT to blow your load again, can you?'

Fucking piece of shit. Tyrann torturing me again….

'_**torture you? When have I ever made you suffer? All Ive done is have you give in to your most HEARTFELT desiers…**_

I finally entered the god damn room. Now that I'm out of site from all those people, I couldn't take it anymore, "JUST SUT THE FUCK UP AND….and…let me think for a bit…"

Tyrann stayed silent for how long, I don't know and I don't care….I needed to think for a sec…Am I really going to go through wit this…? YES, I DO, so fucking much… Now that I have this thing ,there's no going back… Besides, my dick's been stiff since we got here….I got to relief myself, or Nier would find out….yea, I'm doing this…for my own good, not because I'm a pervert.

'_**whatever helps you sleep at night, sunshine…'**_

…

I stared directly at the tape. I guess its now, or never…. Need to do this quick, before anyone decides to barge in…The three of us just split, they wont be back for a good while….all I need is 10 minutes…FUCK IT, LETS DO THIS.

I finally put the tape into what appeared to one of those VCR thing's that guy at the store had….

**[Nier's POV]**

As I walked down the steps I noticed that someone was in our room, 'Kaine must have gotten back', I realized, since she had a key to the room as well. As I neard the room, I could hear strange noises coming from the room, as well as the sound of Kaine moving around the room. I walked tward the room until I had reached the door. I hesitate, but went for it anyway. I looked across the room to where Kaine was standing.

My insides froze as I saw her. Kaine was standing, with her back to me, wearing nothing but her top. My eyes followed the graceful arch of her back to her big, firm ass, down to her strong thighs. She didn't move. Apparently, she couldn't hear me over the sound of the… Picture box? Whatever that thing was. I knew I should retreat up the stairs, as silently as I had come, but I was transfixed on kaine's nude body.

Suddenly, as if sensing something behind her, Kaine whirled around to face me. She had the same deer in headlights look I knew must have been on my face. My eyes focused immediately on her huge breasts, barely contained by her Negligee. They had to be at least D's. My eyes flicked down to her crotch and I got the biggest shock of my entire life.

Nestled comfortably between Kaine's thighs was an eight-inch, limp penis, hanging over an equally enormous pair of testicles, all capped by a bush of pubic hair. Finally able to move, Kaine grabbed a blanket to cover herself. When her paralysis broke, so did mine. I immediately turned and bolted up the stairs. I ran. I ran all the way back to the shoping area of the hotel, but I didn't know what to do. I had just seen Kaine naked….. and she was a man! Should I leave? Should I stay? I didn't know. I ran up the stairs, back into our bedroom….It seemed kaine tried running after me…. So than I decided sit down on my bed. I was so confused I could barely think. So I sat and waited….

**[Meanwhile, Kaine's POV]**

This…this tape is…

AWESOME.

"So….This is porn, eh?" I said to myself, "I could get used to this…" I couldn't help but smile. FUCK, this thing is too good to be true… I sat on the bed, watching it intently….

I begin losing focus

I start garbing my dick, and slowly started playing around with it till it gets hard…FUCK, when was the last time I did this? It doesn't matter….

As I play with it more, I started getting second thoughts 'what I..If someone walks in? what if HE walks in? Or Weiss?' The more I think about it, the harder it is getting myself hard…

"_**NEED ANY HELP, SUNSHINE?"**_

I stood up, mad, "JUST SHUT UP, TYRAAN. Now's not the time"

"_**Its clear to me that your enjoying it….Just cut loose, relax a bit. How often do you get treated like this? You got your own room, room, and even a FUCKING TV! Your living the good life right now…we could both be enjoying this. Its not all bad, is it? So just let yourself go…You'll feal LOADS better…"**_

I lowered my shoulders. I just stood there, wherein no underwear, staring intently at the TV….wait, did I hear…?

My eyes widen, DID SOMEONE JUST….!? I immediately turned around.

My insides froze as I saw him. Nier was standing there, facing me. He had the same look I did: Shock, absolute horror… His eyes started focusing lower at my…FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! I immediately grabbed the nearest thing available, and the moment I did, he ran out! I couldnt contain myself, he saw. He saw everything…

Looking up towards the ceiling, confused, I decided to do the only thing I can think of

I dropped the biggest F-bomb in my entire life:

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK, BITCH, ASS, CUNT, FART, I CANT BELIEVE IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I collapsed to the floor…I…I cant leave it like this, I got to find him, I don't know, fuck! I, I don't want him to leave me, not like this! Shit, what am I waiting for!? If I don't find him now….

I got up and ran out the room.

'…Please, PLEASE still be here…!' I ran up stairs…

**[Nier's POV]  
><strong>

So I sat and waited… A few minutes later, I heard an almost imperceptibly soft knock on the door.

"Nier?" Kaine whispered. "Did….did you see…"

"Yeah," I said weakly. We both were silent for some time until Kaine spoke up

"May I come in?" she asked.

"I guess," I replied, not sure if I should.

The door opened slowly as Kaine stepped in, wearing a pair shorts and small T-shirt…She must have hastily got dressed when looking for me….She must have been so flustered, she grabbed whatever was available in the room (the tight shorts and T-shirt are mine…..knowing those are my nightwear cloths, somehow made feel even MORE uncomfortable. Her face was bright red and she looked as

if she were about to cry. She was ringing her hands together nervously as if not sure what to say. I didn't know what to say either, but I was afraid to speak….I mean ,what can you say to…to THAT?

"I came to the room earlier," she told me. "I went down to the hotel market and did a few things…I…I didn't think you'd be back so quick…"

I said nothing. My mind was a complete blank. I was still in shock, not completely listening to hat she was saying. All I did do was stay sitting on the bed, and just look down….my feet seemed like the best place to focus on right now…I just…couldn't look…Didn't trust myself to even look at her…

"It's not your fault, Nier" she said. "May I sit down?" I shrugged. Still took some comfort staring at my feet. Kaine sat down on the bed next to me and I scooted over to make room for her. "What are you thinking about?" she asked me.

"You have . . ." I began, but couldn't finish.

"Nier…" she said, taking a deep breath….I never seen her sound so serious….but than again, this was a very unusual circumstance. She continued: "I am a transsexual." The word hung in the air. I had heard it before, but never had a real concept of what it meant. From my village, Seafront, & other towns around the area, we've suffered a shortage on women lately. For every 4 males born, there would be 1 female born. Plus, Woman have been more likely to catching the black scrawl, killing many off. So now less than 20% of the population is woman. Because of the lack of women, lately there have been these… brothels opening up in seafront….many of which consist of…men, dressed like woman. Since this is a sea town filled with men, despite their sexuality, they need to go… SOMEWHERE, to relieve themselves….

Despite wearing makeup and dress in drag, these people still looked like men. Kaine had the face and figure of a beautiful, feminine woman….

"Actually….a better word would be a hermaphrodite…Do you know what that is?" she asked. I shook my head, not able to meet her eye. My arms were folded across my chest and my chin was almost touching my elbows. "A hermaphrodite is a man or a woman who is born with both parts... He or she still has the same sex organs… someone like me, a person born as a…to be honest, I wasn't sure. I knew I was born a girl, but as a kid, I was picked on by all the boys…I didn't know where I was, but they used to tease me about being both, and made fun of me for liking…girl stuff. But than my Grandma helped me realize that I shouldn't listen to the others, and love myself as a woman. So I tried to be as womanly as possible. That's how I've lived my life."

"But why?" I asked.

"When I was a young bo- . . ." she paused. " . . . a young girl, I knew I

was different. People said I was a boy, but I knew they were wrong. I knew

I was really a girl. When I reached about 14, it was apparent I was growing breasts…I was so relieved That's when I realized that grandma was right, I AM a girl….That's why I where such….really reveling outfits. Helps remind me that im a woman.

I decided to finally ask her a question, "So whatever happened to your grandma?"

We lived together for a few years when the people of the Aerie, including my parents, shunned me to live at the edge of town. Grandma lived there so she took me in. Those were good times. We'd curse, eat, sleep, drew. We did a lot together. She taught me how to fight and do a bunch of stuff….but than, one day….

"That shade got her" I said, I remembered her telling me this bit before. Hook was its name, I think? It didn't matter.

"Right," Kaine replied, lowering her head. "I loved her very much, but she loved me more than anything in the world. Me, some fucked up twisted SHEMALE…My male parts are completely developed. My…my vagina, is there, but doesn't really….work. You cant even see it at this point…I don't even feel like a woman at this point…. Even so…She…She loved me as a woman anyway. She didn't show it, but she was lonely before I lived with her. Id like to think she…. She died happy cuse of me hanging out with her…She died happy knowing…."

kaine's voice was a harsh whisper, choked with tears. Seeing her, on the verge of open weeping, I forgot my confusion and opened my arms to her. She hugged me tightly, crying into my shoulder. I held her, stroking her head, beginning to cry as well.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I wish I could have been a real woman, and not like this in front of you….you've been so kind to me, and…I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THIS, so please….PLEASE don't go….! I know I don't…'hic'..Show is, but I…I want to be with you and Weiss, and the others….So please…don't leave me all alone again!"

I pulled away and looked her in the eye. I didn't see a transsexual or a shemale or whatever the heck she was. I saw the woman who fought for me an my sis, a woman who'd help me with my sword training, a woman who is my sparing partner, comrade, and a good friend. A woman who had always shown me nothing but warmth and kindness….In her curse inducing ways

"You are a woman, Kaine" I said. "and I love you, and Weiss, and Yonah"

"I love you too, Nier," she said. I couldn't help but pull kaine my arms as she started fully crying. She cried into my chest with her arms wrapped around me. He could think of nothing to say because he knew there was nothing he could say right now. All he knew he could do was sit there and hold her as she cried, doing the best to console her as her friend, her warm, caring friend.

**[Narrator POV]**

Kaine cried for so many reasons. She cried for her Grandma, she cried because Nier did not love her as she did him, she cried because things between her and Nier wont ever be the same, she cried because this could be the last time that Nier would ever hold her like this. However, just as when Nier had confronted her in their room, there was still something she held on to. Hearing that Nier may possible love her like a fiend was devastating, though kaine was sure about one thing: there was still some hope between them, and that ment the world to her. She loved him enough to give him the opportunity to see her for who she really was. There was a chance Nier's feelings would never develop into true love toward kaine, but was willing to wait and see…

**[To Be Continued]**


	8. Weary Mind

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

Thanks again for everyone's support. One of the main reasons this whole story has so many grammar issues is two reasons: One, I write this out on notepad, two, English isn't my first language. So I still got a ton to learn. I'm happy you guys are enjoying the story so far. How I do things is like this: one chapter is a break, and another one is climactic, and I keep doing that. So expect today's chapter mainly about inner contemplation. I'm also going to finally start of their mission, but that isn't really important to the plot, though I will bring it up on occasion. Also, letting people know, this whole story takes place immediately after the gang meet Emil, but BEFORE the shade invasion. So Nier is still a kid, & Kaine is still 5 years older than Nier. Again, please review. I will post the next chapter once I get another 4 reviews. If you've reviewed previous chapter, Id still suggest you review this one as well so that I continue writing these. And with that, our story continues…

**[Narrator's POV]**

Nier awoke, having no idea how long he had slept for. All that really mattered in his still very tired mind was that he was incredibly comfortable in the position he was in….It seemed to be real late into the night….past midnight? Who knows…He felt something very soft and very warm curled up in his arms, held tightly to his chest. His incredibly weary mind was slowly starting to realize what it or who for that matter was lying so comfortably and so closely to his body. He shifted to move slightly only to brush his hand across a what he embarrassingly realized was the very large chest of the woman who had slept in the bed, who he had held in his arms until she had cried herself to sleep, until they both had fallen asleep. She was turned facing him and his inadvertent touch elicited a soft moan from the sleeping young woman. Nier closed his eyes as she shifted against him, moving her body against the entire length of his own body, him trying to think nonsexual thoughts but unable to repress the incredible feelings her movements were giving him. His mind once again started thinking about the fantasies he had thought of when Kaine was sleeping on the hotel couch, which only fueled the complicated feelings and thoughts that were racing throughout his entire body

"Nier..." Her eyes never once opened, his name barely heard, but she had said it with such sensuality, with such raw sexuality, that he found his more basic instincts scrambling toward the surface, trying to take control of this slowly getting out of control situation. He tried to force his body to operate, tried to will his arms to move to gently shake awake the dark girl lying next to him who he was starting to realize was probably dreaming, and that dream was not entirely wholesome….That much was obvious. "Uhh…Kaine…" Nier pleaded. This has to stop before…. Nier felt his eyes widen in shock as kaine's head moved forward slowly in some type of dreamlike trance and he felt his mind shut down completely as his eyes went from wide to rolling back into his head as Kaine began to gently kiss, lick, and suck on the side of his neck which she somehow knew was one of his most sensitive spots….He barely stifled a groan from his own body at this action, proof that he was still in somewhat of control, and when he felt increasing pleasure as she rubbed tightly up against his body again…And that's when he felt it. Her penis at this point, was hard, and it was plastered against his leg. That alone made him come to his senses, remembering what Kaine was… he knew this needed to end now before he lost control himself. He gently pushed Kaine away and shook her lightly just as he had intended to do when this all started, finally gaining enough sense to stop all this. It took a few shakes before Kaine's eyes opened. They were still slightly red from all the crying she had done before but there seemed to be a strong look of concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong Nier?" She must have been wondering why she had been awoken up so abruptly, thinking something was wrong. Nier responded with the first thing that came to mind.

"You were…you were dreaming Kaine, and I had to wake you up." His words somehow came out hastily and hesitantly at exactly the same time which was no small feat, well for any verbally communicating creature, but the sensations that were still shooting through his mind and body had put Nier in a very interesting place. Kaine seemed to ponder the words for a second before her eyes widened and her face flashed bright red. She starting speaking quickly, a nervousness that Nier never associated with the often vulgar young woman.

**[NIER'S POV]**

Kaine couldn't help but shout, "FUCK…! Did…please tell me I didn't do THAT…while I was asleep?"

"Well..." That was all he got out before she closed her eyes with a strange look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Nier….I tend to be this way in my sleep…I sometimes lose control….It's something I've learned to deal with. I'm sorry you had to see that…" She looked down, finding the floor a very interesting spot. Finally, Nier managed to give her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Kaine. Don't worry about it." She smiled tentatively before finally returning to a blank face.

"If everything is okay then, I think I'll take a walk…after everything that's happened…"

Kaine looked a little worried, but nodded, "I understand…. And Nier?" I was about to walk out when she called out to me, I turned around, "Thank you for last night, for holding me while I cried, it...it meant a lot." I couldn't help but smile at Kaine's words.

"Anytime Kaine." I walked out…I needed to clear my head for a bit…

I wandered around the hotel…I didn't care where I went, I just wanted some time alone…So much has happened in the past few hours, and It all revolved around Kaine. I cached her in the middle of masturbating, saw her naked, with a Penis to boot! Just when I was staring to develop feelings for her, THIS happened…

I just wasn't sure what to say….I'm certainly not gay…Though I have feelings for her….Wait, HER, that's right. I need to remember that before, I was falling for HER, a WOMAN. I fell for her thinking she was all women, so questioning my sexuality than is completely pointless… But now…

It's just different.

I wandered around a bit more till I realized something

"Wait a sec…" I pondered, "Where's Weiss?" I said aloud. I haven't seen Weiss since we all took our separate ways at the lobby…Is he STILL at the library in the hotel? It was worth a shot…Maybe talking to him about this would make me feel better…

I walked down stairs into the lobby, where I asked a worker where the library was, he pointed me the direction, and with a quick thank you, I headed straight there.

After a few minutes, I made it by the entrance; The library's entrance stood a massive oak door, and I couldn't help but gaze at the design's. I open the door to see an impressive sight: The library was massive, and I mean MASSIVE, bigger than the one back in the village. It was similar, The walls were covered with books, but the difference was the floor level Also had rows and rows of bookshelves, and the room reeked with age.

By one of the tables, I immediately saw Weiss, with all these books propped open. It seemed he was reading them, but he wasn't alone, he was also with….

"Emil? Is that you?" I wondered aloud

Emil looked up from the book he was reading, "Nier! Weiss told me you guys were around!" He looked at Nier, All smiles.

I couldn't help but smile back. It was good seeing him again, "Emil! I was just looking for Weiss, what bring you around these parts?"

"Sebastian & I occasionally shop at Seafront. We'd gather supplies and other essentials for the month, that takes us about 3 days. We booked a room together. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come by the library. Imagine how surprised I was to run into Weiss! He told me everything, so I'm up to speed. Also-"

Emil was cut off my Weiss, who shouted "CAN YOU FOOLS KEEP IT DOWN!? I'm trying to read…"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "You've read for nearly a full day, Weiss. I think you had enough"

Even as a book, Weiss somehow looked annoyed…If that were possible. "I'll tell you when I had enough! It's never enough! Reading is essential to keeping your mind working"

Emil looked horrified, "but you'll waste away!"

I couldn't help but laugh. It really IS good to see them again.

Weiss signed, "seeing as how you two won't stop rambling, I guess I'm done for the day" He finally looked up at the two of us, "So how were thing, lad? Did you find our room alright?"

I stayed silent. I wasn't sure if I should talk about how I feel, or just keep it to myself.

Weiss, however, noticed my discomfort. "Are you alright, lad? You seem paler than usual"

Now Emil looked at me with interest. I looked down…The ground looked very interesting to me at the moment…

Realizing something was amiss, Weiss pressed on, "What happened?"

I decided to not tell them EVERYTHING, just enough to get them off me for a bit…

"Well…" I began, "After I looked around the hotel, I decided to go back and get some rest, and I walked in on Kaine…" I gulped. Both Weiss and Emil looked at me with suspense… "I walked in on her…naked" Emil gasped, "Did…did she do anything horrible to you!?"

I smiled at Emil, "Well, let's just say things will be a bit awkward for awhile…"

Weiss seemed satisfied with my answer, "Ahh…So how are you going to fix this one, boy?"

"I sort of already did. We talked it out. She isn't mad, but…I need to say away for a bit"

Emile brightened, and said "You can stay in my room! I got two bed's, and Sebastian's out all night"

Weiss looked up as well, "That seemed like a capital idea, The further away from the hussy, the better!"

"Alright" I said, "Sounds like a plan. Don't know about you guys, but Im tired. Call it a day, everyone?"

The others nodded. Before we went to Emil's room, I stopped by and told Kaine the change of plans. She accepted, but she seemed sad…She's probably worried things are awkward between the two of us now, but that won't happen. No matter what I think of her, were a team…nothing's going to change that…

Im going to have a serious talk with her one of these days about everything…

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	9. Release

**[UPDATE]**

**Made some minor adjustments to this story. Thanks again to Six-String Samurai and others for encouragement and giving me ideas on how to fix and update this. The more I read this, the more I realized that I use 'I' way to often! XD**

**Again appreciate tons ofreviews on how to improve and update. English is not my primary language and am still learning.**

**[Author's Note]**

I'd like to apologize to you all for waiting patiently. The last time I updated or posted a chapter was 9 months ago! I'm really sorry for that. A lot of life stuff, really. But I want you all to remember no matter how long I take, I WILL finish this series. Whether it ends how you want it or not. When this series DOES finally end, id like to write a bunch of one shots for Nier. There just isn't enough fan fiction for this game, and I feel like SOMEONE's got to do it. I'm not the best writer, but I promise to do what I can.

I'd like to let you all know the following:

- I already knew the age of both Kaine & Nier, I personally chose to change their ages.

-Repeat reviews are completely fine with me. In fact, I prefer it. If you feel the need to review every chapter, please do so. So I can learn from my mistakes and re-edit the story when I need to. So go nuts!

-I'd like to thank those who followed this story, and STILL comment, despite my absence.

And with that, let continue our long story

**[Nier's POV]**

By the time I went to bed, things had more or less returned to normal. A week has passed since; during that time we helped defend seafront with Emil, help the locals, and occasionally relaxed back at the hotel. Despite all that has happened, Kaine and I seemed closer than ever. At first she was worried that I shunned her away, but when I talked to her like nothing has changed, she immediately lightened up, & we both started opening up to each other, yes, Kaine, actually opening up and talking to me about all of this! Kaine had been born a man…No, a woman with a penis, with the package to prove it. But she was Kaine and I didn't care about that. We were a team and that wouldn't change now…

By the time we finished our work for the day, Kaine, Weiss, Emil, & I decided to take it easy for the night. Weiss decided to read some more, Emil, on the other hand, needed to help Sebastian run a quick errand. Kaine decided to do her own thing… Part of me wanted to spend some more time with her…Ah well… Im going to bed (still staying in Emil's room).

An hour has gone by and I still couldn't sleep; Still kept thinking about the issue…the issue whether I was gay or not…

Now, Id argue that I'm not…I'm attracted to the woman, not the man, or her penis…

But that where the problem is…She's beautiful…Smells good, large ass, big breasts…swinging meat… My eyes couldn't help but be blown wide open. I…Didn't mind her penis. In fact it…it didn't look bad at ALL. At least, on her it didn't. It's been on my mind for the last couple of days. The sight of her naked…turned me on. Penis and all. Was it because of the absurdity of the situation? Do I find her having a penis….Exotic? Different? Do I crave this? I certainly find myself attracted to woman (hell, Popola & Devola were both my first crush…) So why? Is it based on my personality? I've always been considered effeminate by many…I don't know, It scares me, but at the same time, excited. I was confused, but I didn't care about the consequences… Am I really into this, or am I just looking for any excuse to blow a load? Im a young boy, we'd look for any excuse to jack off, Id reason…

STOP, just stop thinking. I can't sleep like this…

With this thought, I willed myself out…I remember hearing about a hot spring in this hotel…I never did check it out. Now's probably my best time to do it, since It's past midnight. No one would be around. I'd get it all for myself…

**[Kaine's POV]**

I feel as if a great weight has been lifted over my shoulders. Over a week ago, I had my doubts, my greatest fear was Nier finding out about my…problem. Truly, I thought he…would not only stop talking to me, but shun me completely; maybe even be disgusted with me…

Nier isn't mad, appalled, or disgusted by this; it's the opposite, in fact: Not only is Nier not upset about all of this, but he still accepted me for who I am, and that…means everything to me. I'm…Really glad we him. Ever since that event a few nights ago, the two of us grew closer…though he started sleeping in Emil's room…To give me space, to give himself space…

I completely understand…All of this shook him pretty hard. What's great is despite that, things haven't really changed things between us, we still talk. Since the events, Ive had been talking to him more… guess I never really appreciated our talks, but now that he knows my worst secret; everything else just seems…trivial. So we talk, about everything now.

I haven't been this happy in a long time. I've even been hearing less and less of Tyrann's voice…I've been ignoring him lately, and that's always good news….especially considering my…condition.

I shake the thought out of my head. No. Things have been going great lately…I may as well take Nier's advice and enjoy this moment…I remembered he talking about a hot spring in this place somewhere around here….

Hmm…I haven't been in a hot spring in ages…It would do me some fucking good.

I got out of bed and left my room. Took me some time, but I finally found this so called hot spring.

I couldn't help but be impressed by the sight, "Whoa…."

It was a massive hot spring alright, its fucking HUGE! Looked about…70, 80 feet wide? It was nearly 100 feet long….DAMN! its huge! It was outdoors, and there were various rock scattered in the spring itself. It was outdoors, so the spring had much greenery & had plenty of bush's, trees, flowers, and a whole bunch of stuff I can't even begin to name…

"Holy balls, this place is awesome…! Looks like I have the whole place to myself!" As I finished, I heard a faint noise….movement in the water? Was anyone there? I took a better look…Nothing "Hey, shitcock!" I shouted "Anyone in there!?" Nothing. Looks like I got the whole place to myself for once!

"I guess….I should take my clothes off" I took my time in getting my outfit off. No Rush, I got all night. I started taking off my Underwear, Negligee and Heels. I was completely naked, save my bandage's…

Heading into the hot spring, I found a comfortable spot to sit. I decided to sit at the edge of the spring, so that my arms would be resting on the ground and not be in the water.

"This will do" I sat, arms wide, against the edge of the spring…Man, this felt fucking good! I haven't done this in ages! I really did need this….

I sat for who knows how long…

...

It felt so good in here….My mind began to wonder…I was lying against the hot spring, with my arms wide open, and my head looking into the magnificent starry sky…My eyes were closed…and my mind continued to wander…I felt good all over….My breasts, my stomach… my dick…

I opened my eyes, I looked down to see I sprouted a major boner, I began to stare at it, until I decided to grab my dick…Man was I STIFF as fuck…

By this point, I had grown comfortable with the sight of it, but the feeling of it in my hand was a whole new sensation. It was so big…Even I marvel at the sight….I felt the blood pumping through it, keeping it hard for me.

I looked at the sight of me…I looked down and saw my breasts, stomach, & dick in my hands…It was there that I decided too…

I begin stroking my dick.

I stroked my cock while my other hand explored…. Caressed my breasts, my focus as I stroke faster and faster. The feeling of my breasts while stroking my dick was glorious and I felt myself swiftly  
>approaching orgasm.<p>

"…..Im…Im going to…"

**[Narrator's POV]**

She squeezed her fist tighter around her cock as her arm pumped up and down like an engine piston. She concentrated her will not to ejaculate, wanting to savor this moment….

At once, a translucent white stream of semen erupted from her cock, arching towards herself and splattering on her naked breasts. She let out a fierce cry of ecstasy as the pressure was relieved.  
>Covering her sweaty dick with a slippery layer of sticky cum. Kaine simply would not relent. She milked for every drop she was worth until her stomach and breasts were covered with jizz. Exhausted, she began to sink into the spring; hygiene be damned. Cleaning the mess as well as clearing her mind.<p>

**[Kaine's POV]**

I suddenly heard footsteps…I shouldn't have been surprised, it IS a public hotspring, afterall. Normally id freak out and try to hid my shame, but fuck it. Im enjoying my moment and whoever it is can just eat me…

"Uhh…hey, Kaine"

That voice…My back was facing the boy in question, I lightly turned my head to see Nier standing there, with a towel.

Completely unnerved, I stood straight up, facing him. Without thinking, I was facing him…completely naked.

"hey…"

Nier looked a little nervous. "Uhh…mind if I join you?"

I thought about it a bit, but decided it was about time to let him in.

"...Sure"

**[Nier's POV]**

I kept my cool, but deep down, I was flabbergasted; didn't expect the see her naked again…

'it's a public hotspring' I reminded myself. 'people see each other naked all the time. No big deal. Ive done this before

It was true. It really helped being an older brother having a little sister. Since we're orphans, I had to take care of Yonah, of course. There were certain time while we traveled, we'd bath together and id help her comb her hair.'

Steeling my will, I headed for the spring...I exhaled, not realizing I held my breath, and unleashed my towel. For a few seconds, neither one of us did anything, just stared at each other, naked.

I know it shouldn't bother me, but the idea of this sight seemed weird to me. A boy and a woman, naked, and BOTH with dicks. Our eye never left one another as I slowly slid into the water. The moment I did that, she slide into the hot spring as well.

We both sat for awhile, not really looking at each other. After awhile, I started to relax and actually enjoy this. I couldn't help but exclaim aloud, "… This feels great" I look at the ceiling.

To my surprise, Kaine responded back. "Yea….Not bad"

For awhile both of us just sat there, at peace with everything. Seemed like Kaine had taken my advice and started relaxing.

"Its weird…isn't it?" I looked up, kanie continued.

"I know that being with me is a bit…weird" Kaine finished

I decided to be bold, and answered "Kaine, don't worry about it. People bath all the time. We both have dicks, no big deal"

She looked back at me, surprised. Then immediately started laughing.

We spent most of the night talking. After while, we were so comfortable with one another we actually sat together in the hot spring, having deep as well as insignificant conversations. It was one of those things where you spend the entire night talking about the world, life, and everything else in between. It certainly was a night to remember…

"Than I told that fucker to eat my dick!" kaine gestured by grabbing her cock. I couldn't help but laugh at that. We really let all our fears and worried go for that night.

"Oh man! You really showed him" I say, still giggling. "Ahh…anyway, Kaine I think it's time to turn in for the night. We've been here for hours"

She seemed to agree, "Your right..." We both stood up. At this point we got used to seeing the other naked "And Nier…?" She suddenly went all serious. I didn't know what to think of it

"Whats up, Kaine?" I ask.

Without warning, she walked up and hugged me.

My chin rested on her shoulder, a surprised look plastered on my face.

"This really was the best night I had in a long time. I know I Don't show it…but thanks..."

I was half paying attention. The close proximity of our bodies…Her breasts were pressed against my chest, and her dick was...

Despite the situation, I suppressed my urge to get hard, and calmly responded with "Anytime…Kaine" and I wrapped my arms around her. She momentarily shivered, and broke the hug. "Let's get out of here…I'm starting to freeze…" I agreed with her. We dried ourselves, got dressed, and left the spring.

Together, Kaine and I headed downstairs. I finally made it to Emil's room. Kaine was about to turn and leave until….

"Damn it…" I exclaimed.

Kaine turned to look at me, "What?"

I turned to her, "Emil is asleep, and I don't think I have the key…"

"We could bust the door down, or wake that fucker up ourselves….EMI-mm!" I covered Kaine's mouth.

"Kaine" I whisper, "I know you mean well, but you'll wake up the whole floor! We don't want to get kicked out!" I let go and she stayed quite.

Both of us haven't said anything in a bit and Kaine broke the silence, "You…you could stay in my bedroom." I looked up, surprised.

Kaine continued, "I mean…It is OUR room…"

I stared at her, unsure, "Uh…but we only have one bed, no?"

Kaine was quite for a moment, than said, "we'll figure something out….common up, it'll be fine" She didn't sound very convinced herself, and that's what worried me.

Left with no choice, I caved in "…Alright, lead the way.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
